


Nightlight

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Good Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Power Outage, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Gavin's fear comes out at a bad time but Richard is there is there to help.This isn't my best work and the ending is a bit wonky but I wanted to post it because I've had this in my wips for ages.





	Nightlight

Working into the late hours of the night of the night is nothing new to Gavin Reed so it wasn't a surprise for Richard to find him still at his terminal in the DPD at midnight. 

“You shouldn't be up so late detective Reed” he scolded softly. Gavin jumped slightly obviously not having noticed Richard approach him. 

“Fucking hell! Don't sneak up on me like that prick” he grumbled “and don't tell me what to do” he added. He rotated in his chair to face his partner, crossing his arms.

“You won't be as effective in your work if you haven't had enough sleep” Richard reasoned. “Plus there are many negative health consciences from lack of sleep” he continued but Gavin just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah whatever dipshit like that's ever stopped me before” he grumbled. “And it doesn't matter anyway, I got reports to do for tomorrow so it doesn't mean shit that I need to sleep.” Richard sighed, could tell this was a losing battle, but left the topic alone instead opting to go to his own desk.

Or he would have if all the lights in the DPD hadn't turned off all at once. 

Richard, being the most advanced Cyberlife model ever made, had no problem with the dark as all he had to do was turn on his night vision to be able to see again. 

Gavin, on the other hand was definitely less unfazed. He was sitting perfectly straight in his chair, tension evident in every muscle of his body. His breathing was elevated, his heart rate had increased significantly and his stress levels were dangerously high, sitting on a solid 92%. Gavin was afraid of the dark.

New objective: comfort Detective Reed.

“Detective look at me” Richard commanded softly, kneeling down so he was eye level with the short detective. The android diverted more power to his LED so that it glowed bright like a nightlight. Gavin remained completely still only his eyes flicking around the room like he was scared something would appear in the darkness and drag him away. He yelped when he felt a hand come to rest on his arm and scrambled away, falling out of his chair in the process. 

Stress level: 94%

“Detective Reed you need to calm down. It's okay. It's just you and me here” Richard reassured carefully. 

Stress level: 90% 

Good he's ca-

Stress level: 96%

The detective is scared to be alone with me in the dark, Richard concluded from the sudden jump back up. He doesn't know why the fact made his pump clench uncomfortably. His breathing had increased to the point he was hyperventilating. He was going to have a panic attack. Richard frowned as his expression morphed into concern.

“Gavin I won't hurt you and I won't let you get hurt and that includes you hurting yourself” Richard reassured again, trying to keep his voice level and calm. He stood up. 

Stress level: 94% 

“I'm going to walk over the you, okay?” He asked, taking a small, slow step. Gavin shuffled back in the lying position he'd fallen in.

“How do I know you're telling the truth!” he stammered, eyes wide.

“Hurting you wouldn't make any sense. I'm your partner the last thing I want is to see you hurt” he replied sincerely. Gavin pondered this for a moment before nodding. Richard continued forward until he was next the the other. He sat down so he was level with Gavin. 

Stress level: 92%

“Are you okay for me to touch you?” Richard questioned. Gavin nodded. Richard laid on hand on his arm, then turned to face him. He settled one hand on Gavin's cheek. 

Stress level: 90%

“Focus on me Gavin” he ordered gently, keeping both his hands on the detective’s face to stop him looking out into the pitch black swallowing every part of the DPD. 

“Take a deep breath and let it out” the android directed, simulating breathing despite the fact he didn't need to. Gavin struggled through his first breath but managed to get the next few to cooperate.

Stress level: 86% 

“Good Gavin, kept focusing on me” Richard praised, smiling “you're completely safe” he continued confidential.

In the background he was accessing the systems running on backup power to find the problem. Gavin closed his eyes and leant into his partner's hand, much to Richard’s surprise. Not that he found it unpleasant. It was...nice. this side if Gavin was nice.

Stress level: 65% 

Good. Richard sighed and a pleasant warmth settled in his chest. He dedicated at little more of his attention to finding the problem with the electricity. It turns out it's a city wide blackout that was being fixed. So all he had to do was wait it out.

Suddenly there was a crash from the dark abyss. Gavin yelped again, pulling out his gun and firing a shot blindly. His eyes darted around in the dark firing off the rest of the bullets in his gun. Richard managed to pry the gun from the his hand. In response Gavin curled himself up, making the small cop smaller, and buried his face into Richard’s chest. 

Stress level: 99% 

“It's okay Gavin, it's okay! It was just a mug that fell off one of the desks” Richard reassured after scanning the room for heat signatures and anything suspicious and only seeing the bullet holes in various places. He wrapped muscular arms around the shaking man. Richard rubbed circles into the other’s back.

Stress level: 98%  
Stress level: 97%  
Stress level: 96%

Richard watched Gavin's stress level slowly but surely decrease but he there was a muffled sobbing coming from the man and his shoulders still shook. He felt wetness soak through his shirt.

“It's okay Gavin. Everything is okay” he consoled softly. Seeing the sacred, panic driven side of Gavin was completely new to Richard. It made him feel strange. It made him feel like he needed to protect him. His grip on Gavin tighten a bit and moved him into his lap. 

“I won't let anyone hurt you” he declared protectively. In the side of his vision a mission object appeared. “Protect Gavin”. “Ever” he continued. 

Stress level: 40% 

After that is was a matter of minutes before the power was restored and the lights flickered back on. Gavin slowly uncurled himself from the surprisingly warm android and took a relieved breath. All the panic and terror had left him thoroughly exhausted and his face wet. He couldn't help but yawn and Richard l couldn't help noting how much it reminded him of a kitten.

“What's your address?” Richard asked calmly, effortlessly picking up Gavin in his arms and starting towards the door.

“W-what? Why?” He stuttered, both from the question and being picked up. He'd probably put up more of a fight about being scooped up like he had been but he was too tired and Richard was warm. 

“I am going to take you home, Gavin, and to do that I need to know you're address” he replied without missing a beat. Gavin contemplated this before he mumbled the address. Richard smoothly grabbed the car keys off his partner’s desk. He strode to the car, carefully depositing his partner into the passenger seat.

Gavin's eyelids felt like weights as Richard was driving him home. He realised he'd never seen Gavin so peaceful before. He looked relaxed for once. The way the street lights lit up his face made him look very… handsome.

When they arrived, It felt like a shame to wake him but Richard couldn't carry him and unlock the door to his apartment. Richard shook Gavin tenderly.

“You need to wake up” he informed. Gavin groaned but he did manage to drag himself out of the car. He leaned on Richard for a second as he processed what he was doing before ambling towards the door to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys for a few moments. Richard moved to take the keys but Gavin batted the hand away.

“I can unlock my own fucking door tin can” he grumbled before yawning. He managed to unlock the door after a few seconds. 

“See” he mumbled. He stepped into his house. He turned to Richard but didn't lock eyes with him.

“Thanks.” It was barely a whisper but it made Richard's pump speed up. He smiled sheepishly.

“It's nothing Gavin” he returned. Part of him saw Gavin's still elevated heartbeat and wanted to stay but he didn't want to impose. He turned to reluctantly stroll back in the enveloping night.

“Wait! You… you could… stay if you wanted…” Gavin offered; a hand half extended like he was going to grab Richard's arm. Richard smiled and back into the bright house. 

“I'd like that” he murmured to Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, it'd be great if you could consider leaving a comment.


End file.
